All's Fair in Love and War
by Alexander-the-good-enough
Summary: It's 1942 and Caroline is a nurse in a front-line hospital where she meets and cares for an injured soldier, Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus has been through hell and back and soon finds himself falling for his nurse. HUMAN!AU!Klaroline!
1. The Thick of It

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**

**_*Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of its wonderful characters.*_**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - The Thick of It_

* * *

**March, 1942**

Caroline grew up in Atlanta and had lived there all her life. For as long as she could remember, she wanted to be a nurse. It had been a childhood dream. She had spent hours 'treating' her dolls and setting up little hospitals for them. She had even taken care of her little brother when he had the flu. As soon as she turned sixteen, she had gone to the Atlanta Nursing College. At eighteen, she had spent six months working in a hospital. Then, America joined the war. She knew straight away she wanted to go out to the front line to save lives. Everyone had supported her but they all told her it wouldn't be the same as caring for people in a normal hospital. The wounds would all be a lot worse than anything she'd ever seen before and it would be a lot more intense. Caroline had told them she understand, she was prepared and she was more than capable. She had always been stubborn and once she set her mind to something she wouldn't back down and this was no exception.

It had taken her a few days to get to France, the journey had seemed to last longer than that, though. It had been hot and stuffy on the plane and there had been an awful lot of people. Some were volunteer nurses who had no experience, there were nurses like herself who had been trained and there were Sisters and Matrons, there had even been doctors and surgeons. They were all going to France, just different parts. She was going to Normandy. She would be right in the thick of it.

She clutched her bag tightly in her hand as she hurried towards the jeep that would be taking her to the hospital she would be serving in. It was a cold, dark night that threatened rain and she longed to get in the warmth of the jeep. Then she realised that no matter how uncomfortable she felt in this weather, the soldiers in the trenches who had been in the awful weather for weeks on end, would feeling much worse.

There was only one seat empty on the bench in the back of the jeep and that was next to a girl with dark hair and olive skin; a complete contrast to Caroline's porcelain complexion and blonde hair.

"Hello," the girl smiled warmly. "I'm Elena Gilbert and this is my friend Bonnie Bennet," she gestured to the dark skinned girl sat to her left. "We signed up together."

"Hi," Caroline smiled. She was pleased that someone had made an effort to talk to her. Caroline was a naturally bubbly person and hated it when she didn't have friends around her. "I'm Caroline Forbes and, um, no one signed up with me."

"You can stick with us," Bonnie insisted.

The drive to Normandy was a long one and it was a chance for Caroline to get to know Elena and Bonnie. They were both from Mystic Falls, Virginia and they were both eighteen. They, like Caroline, were trained nurses but were, also like Caroline, still new to the profession. They had also been told that things would be a lot different on the front line to the hospitals they had worked in previously and it had put their friend Vicky off volunteering. However, Elena and Bonnie were both determined to help out the soldiers.

"We're going to try and be as happy and kind as possible at all time," Bonnie had said. "The hospital isn't going to be a nice place for anyone so we want to make sure the soldiers aren't miserable all the time. We're going to do our best to cheer them up."

"They'll have been through hell, the least we can do is make them smile," Elena had added. Caroline had smiled at that. She liked that idea.

It was dawn when they arrived. Caroline hadn't known what to expect, but what awaited them certainly wasn't it. There were only a few wooden buildings – the surgeries and offices and storage space – the rest was all tents. There were small nurse's tents and then the much larger tents were the wards. There was an area furtherst away from the wards for where the bandages and sheets would be taken to wash. There was large incinerator too, she didn't want to think what that was for.

There was a large field that had nothing. It was supposed to house more wards if they needed them but until then, it had benches where the recovering soldiers could sit and relax, away from the horrors that were inside the wards.

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie had all been given the same sleeping tent. It was a dark green with three single beds and three small cabinets. Their uniforms, a light blue knee-length dress and a white apron, were folded neatly on the cabinets.

They had been told the patients they were to care for would be in ward 3A. It wasn't occupied yet, the injured men would be arriving tonight. It would seem that the girls were being thrown into the deep end.

There was a chill in the air as the sun went down. The nurses and doctors assigned to the tents that were to be occupied were all lined up waiting, along with some form other wards who were here to help out.

Caroline took a deep breath as the first ambulance came around the corner. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She smoothed her apron out in an attempt to compose herself. She took another breath. She must have a clear head. She had trained as a nurse, she had been briefed about what to do tonight. She could do this. She _must_ do this.

When the ambulance stopped, she hurried into the ward and stood at the bed on the second row at the far end, just as she had been instructed. She could hear the screams and shouts from men who were in agony.

"Oh god," she whispered. "You can do this, Caroline," she told herself. "You can do this."

Two men with a stretcher brought a man down to her bed. He was shaking violently and was covered in blood – she couldn't see the origin of the wound. He was coughing up blood and muttering words she couldn't make out.

"Eighteen years old. Shot would in stomach and legs. Burns on arms from bomb explosion," the man said is he lowered him quickly onto the bed.

Caroline acted fast. She ripped his uniform off so the man was in nothing but his underwear. He was still mumbling and coughing. She, with the help of one of the stretcher bearers sat him up right so he didn't choke to death on his blood. She held him still as a doctor jabbed an anaesthetic into his arm. It didn't knock him out, but it did numb his pain.

Whilst the doctor removed the bullets from his legs and stomach, she tended to the burns on his arms. They were bad but his injuries wasn't what made her sick. She could cope with wounds but his cries were unbearable. He might not be feeling pain at the moment, but he was still shaking from shock. She could only imagine what he had been through. She could hear all the other screams from the other men but she didn't take them in. She was completely focused on her patient and her patient alone. After a while the adrenaline kicked in, she didn't think too much about what he'd been through and she blocked his screams and cries out. She washed and cleaned his raw burns and bandaged them. She had been so focused on her job that she hadn't noticed the doctor was finished until he spoke. "His wounds a stitched, thankfully the bullet hadn't shattered inside of him. His fever should pass. I trust you can care for him now?" he said. Caroline nodded. She knew he had other patients to tend to.

She began to wipe the blood and dirt of his body, starting near the stitched up wound on his stomach. The doctor had cleaned the wound, but not the skin around it. The man hadn't stopped shaking and his skin was hot to the touch. He was crying and mumbling words she couldn't make out at first.

"Have you seen my brother?" The man asked as he trembled. "His names Kol. I tried to protect him, I tried," he closed his eyes tightly as he spoke but that didn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. She wiped his sweaty brow.

"I'll ask about him for you," she promised but the man didn't hear her, he had slipped into unconscious. It had taken all the courage she could muster up not to run away crying. She shook her head and carried on cleaning him up.

When morning finally came, it was much more peaceful. The men had all been given beds and tended to. The chaos of the night before had simmered out. When Caroline left the tent, she had never been happier to see sunlight in her entire life. It meant that the night was over.

Her apron was stained with blood and she was sweating. Now she had time to think, the reality had sunk in. Her adrenaline had worn off and she felt sick again. The wounds on the man she treated alone were horrific and she knew he was far from the worst. She couldn't get his terrified face out of her head.

She began to sob hysterically. If she hadn't been so tired she might have been able to stop herself but then again, maybe not. Her family had expected that she wouldn't be able to cope with the horrendous injuries but that was not it. It was the screaming men and the agony they were in that she found heart breaking. She found it devastating that a man had come in with bullet wounds and was coughing up blood and that the first thing he asked was about his brother's safety. That broke her heart because that meant he was a good man. No man deserved this, especially not good men.

She went back to her tent only to find Elena crying too. "I didn't think it would be like this," she sobbed.

"I didn't either," Caroline said as she hugged her friend. She wanted nothing more than to go home but then she realised something. These men had joined the army looking for an adventure. They didn't think this would be the reality. Caroline knew that if they had gone through all that they had and done their duty, she must do hers. She needed to stay. "I have to go do something," she said as she pulled away from Elena's embrace.

"What is it?" Elena asked as she wiped her tears.

"I need to find someone's brother."

* * *

_**So, what did you think?**_

_**Is it any good?**_

_**Worth continuing?**_

_**I'd appreciate hearing any feedback you might have - positive or negative! :)**_

_**xo **_


	2. Futility

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**

**_*Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of its wonderful characters.*_**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Futility _

* * *

**March, 1942**

Caroline had asked anyone she could find about 'Kol' but since she didn't have a surname to go off, no one could help her. Besides, they hadn't gotten names from all of them men yet, some of them had lost their identification or it had been damaged beyond recognition. She might have had no luck finding her patients brother but she had asked to be told if anyone heard anything.

By late morning, the ward had a much different atmosphere than it had the night before. Last night had been chaos – organised, but chaotic. This morning there was a much calmer feel. Some of the men were talking to each other and a few of the less injured men had actually gone and sat outside in the pleasant weather.

"Hello beautiful," one of the men called as she walked past. She smiled at him and continued walking. It was nice to see, despite everything they had been through, most of them managed to keep in good spirits.

Her first patient from last night was propped up against his pillows. His face was pale and had beads of sweat around his forehead. His fever hadn't broken yet.

"Morning, love," he croaked in an English accent.

She smiled at him, remembering what Elena and Bonnie had said about being as happy and nice as possible in order to keep everyone in a good mood. "How do you feel today?" she asked as she picked up the clipboard on his bed. She grabbed a pen out of her apron pocket so she could fill it in.

"Fine," he said unconvincingly.

"Are you sure? Your grimace suggest otherwise," Caroline said. He

He smiled a little, "I'm fine."

"If you're in pain or anything, you have to tell us, it's the only way we can help," Caroline said softly.

He sighed, "My stomach throbs and my arms are extremely sore, but I'm guessing you know all that?"

"Has anyone told you what happened?" she asked.

"I remember being shot and a huge explosion…my brother…he was there too," he said frowning. "Have you seen him? He's called Kol…"  
"You asked me about him last night," she said.

"I did?" he asked. He clearly couldn't remember anything from the previous night.

"I asked around for him but no one knew anything. He might not have been identified yet, I'm sure he'll pop up," she assured him.

"Now, can I have you're name?" she asked.

"Klaus Mikaelson," he stated. Caroline wrote as he spoke. She went through the form, asking for his date of birth, regiment, etc.

"You were shot in the leg in two places and in your stomach. There are severe burns on your arms and you have a fever, which should break now. Your wounds are serious, but they are completely treatable," she told him. She sat on the chair next to his bed. "I'm just going to tend to your burns and check there is no infection around your stitches, okay?" He nodded at her and lifted his arm to her. The burns were all up his forearm and there were smaller ones above the elbow. The burns on his fore arm had been oozing all night and had dried to the bandage. She gently pulled it off but that didn't stop him flinching as she did. "Sorry," she said.

"It's fine, really," he insisted. "Oh god," he said when he saw the burns. He had to look away.

"Where are you from?" Caroline asked as she gently bathed his arms. She wanted to try and distract him from the pain.

"London," he said, wincing as she dabbed his arm. "You're from America, right?"

She nodded, "Alaska," she gently rubbed burn ointment onto his arms, he winced slightly. "When did you enlist?" she asked.

"Almost a year ago, Kol and I enlisted on our eighteenth birthday," he said.

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?"

"I have two older brothers, Elijah and Finn. They both joined up at the start of the war – Finns a doctor somewhere in France. I have a younger sister, Rebekah."

"How old is Rebekah?" she asked.

"She's sixteen, she wants to volunteer as a nurse when she's old enough," Klaus said. "What about you, any brothers or sisters?"

"A younger brother, Matthew," she said. He was only seventeen but he had gone down to the recruitment office the day she left, she hoped they realised he was too young and sent him away, she didn't want him to have to go through this.

"Do you mind if I take your shirt off so I can check the stitching?"

"Course you can, love," he smirked. She rolled her eyes and unbuttoned it. The area around the stitches was inflamed and a yellowish-purple colour. "Are they okay?"

"I think they may be infected, I'll just go and get the doctor," she hurried off.

"Dr Salvatore?" She called when she saw him. He was a tall man in his twenties with black hair. He had a younger brother who was on this ward. "Private Mikaelson's stitches look infected."

"Okay, I'll come and take a look. It's Nurse Forbes, isn't it?" He said as they walked. She nodded.

"Okay, I think the infection is internal, so I'll need to drain it," Dr Salvatore said once he had looked at it.

"Drain it?" Klaus said slightly startled. "Will that involve…needles?" he asked.

"Yes, you're not scared of needles are you?" he asked.

"No, not at all," he lied.

...

Caroline was taking out her blood-stained apron when she heard someone call her name.

"I'm Katherine," the girl called as she ran up to her. She was petite, with curly brown hair and large eyes. She didn't look old enough to be a nurse or a volunteer. "Yesterday, you asked about a Kol? Well I've just been on 3B and there's a Kol Mikaelson. Is that who you're looking for?" she asked.

"Oh my god…yes, thank you so much," Caroline said before hurrying off.

She walked up and down 3B, checking the name on all the beds. He was on the end of the ward, a nurse was sat at his bedside. "Sorry to bother you," she said quietly when she saw he was asleep.

"I've just been treating this mans brother, he was wondering how his brother's doing," she said.

The nurse pulled her to one side so they were out of earshot of everyone.

"He hasn't woken yet," she said in a hushed tone. He has two broken legs and a lot of shrapnel in his chest. They've operated once but they've not gotten it all out yet, they're trying again later. He's hit his head really badly. When he wakes – if he wakes – they'll know the full extent of the damage. He might wake up fine but he might…he might not," the nurse said sadly.

"Oh my god," Caroline said quietly. "He's only eighteen…"

"It's awful," the nurse agreed. "I'm staying with him until he wakes up."

"When he wakes up," Caroline emphasised the word when to show she wouldn't give up. "Tell him his brother Klaus is here and he's okay."  
"I will do, don't worry," she said softly.

When she got back to the ward, Klaus was sat up trying to write a letter, but his burnt hands were making it extremely difficult. He had an extremely frustrated look on his face. His shirt was damp with sweat and he looked extremely hot and flustered. Being worked up wasn't helping his fever.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"It's fine," Klaus snapped. He dropped the pen and paper. "Sorry, it's just its so frustrating! I can't write a simple bloody letter."

"It's alright to be upset, it will get better though, I promise," she said gently.

"When will my arms get better?" he asked. "When will they stop hurting."  
"I'm not sure when they'll stop hurting, every case is different. But they will take a few weeks to completely heal."

"Will they scar?"  
She paused. "Yes, they will."

"How badly?"

"It's difficult to tell…"  
"You're a terrible liar," he said. "Please tell me."

"The scars will be quite large as the burns are quite severe. I'm sorry," she said. "I found your brother," she said.

"Is he alright?" Klaus asked.

"He has shrapnel in his chest, some of which has been surgically removed; the rest will be removed later today. He has broken both his legs –" Klaus interrupted her.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He hasn't woken up yet…" she said.

"Oh my god," Klaus said. He immediately jumped to the worst conclusion. "Is he dying?"

"He has had a severe blow to the head. When he wakes up he could be completely fine or there could be some complications," she said. The look on Klaus' face broke her heart but she had to tell him the whole truth – it would be unfair to lie.

"When or if?" he said slowly.

"He will wake up," Caroline said determinedly.

"And to think I was complaining about my bloody scars, how ridiculous is that?" he said shaking his head.

"You're injuries might not be as severe as his, but that doesn't mean you haven't been through an ordeal. You're allowed to be upset about you're injuries. You're allowed to be angry that you're scarred. It doesn't make you a bad person," Caroline insisted.

"I should have done more…I should have helped him," Klaus said, angry at himself

"What could you have done? You're no match against an explosion. Don't blame yourself, none of this is you're fault, I promise."

"Can I have some time alone, please?" he said quietly. Caroline smiled sadly at him before she walked away.

When she got into bed that night, she cried silently into her pillow. She cried because of how it was so unfair that Klaus and his brother were only eighteen and so severely injured. Kol might not wake up and if he does he might have severe brain damage. He might have to learn to talk and read and write again. How was any of that fair? It wasn't just them; there were some people who she had cared for today that would never walk again. Some were completely blind and when never see their wives or children's faces again. Some of them would go home and need 24 hour care and not everyone wants that. She dreaded to think how many of these men would lose their wives and girlfriends because of their injuries. And then there were the ones who would die. These men all had their whole lives a head of them and so many would be cut short.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for all you're reviews, follows and favorites. It was incredible to see how many of you liked it, it really meant a lot. So sorry, for the long wait but I've had loads of exams recently. Thankfully, they're all over now so I will be able to update more regularly.**_

_**So, what did you think?**_

_**Is it any good?**_

_**Worth continuing?**_

_**I'd appreciate hearing any feedback you might have - positive or negative! :)**_

_**xo **_


	3. Sympathy

**_All's Fair in Love and War_**

**_*Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or any of its wonderful characters.*_**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Sympathy_

* * *

**March, 1942**

The rain hammered against the tents. Even though it was spring, it had been a bitterly cold week. It was a complete contrast the previous week when the weather had been lovely. That lovely weather had lifted everyone's spirits, this bitterly cold weather on the other hand had not. The cold temperatures had had an impact on many of the wounded men's health. Flu was rife in the hospital and for some people it was enough to end their already fragile lives.

Caroline was on the night shift. She paced up and down the ward, keeping an eye on the wounded men. Night was the worst time; many of the men had shell shock and would suffer from night terrors. There was very little that could be done to help them during their nightmares and shaking fits. The nurses did their best to comfort them and assure them but the only real remedy was letting it ride its course.

Klaus' skin was pale but his cheeks were flushed. He was fast asleep but was very restless. He tossed and turned and grunted. He had beads of sweat on his forehead and was panting heavily. Caroline knew his fever should have broken by now but it hadn't. His stomach stitches were infected and no matter how many times they were drained or washed, they didn't seem to get any better. Klaus was one of the men who suffered from shell shock.

He, like many others on the front line, had been more affected by the horrors they had seen than they cared to let on. During the day, the majority of the men could be happy and talkative. They didn't think about what they saw and they certainly didn't speak about. However, at night they didn't seem to be able to stop thinking about what they had seen. It was heartbreaking to watch and Caroline couldn't imagine what it must have been like to witness the things they had seen. She had no idea what it must have been like to watch your friends, brothers, cousins, etc. get blown to bits or to see them writhing around in agony from the gas attacks. No matter how hard the nurses and volunteers tried to help, they would never be able to truly understand and empathise.

When he began to kick out and shout, she rushed to his side. She pulled the curtains around his bed. Many of the men found it extremely in unsettling the after such nightmares if they found out the whole ward had seen and heard them. His eyes shot open and he began shaking violently. He shouted and screamed and cursed, the words were barely understandable. She held him down by the shoulders so he didn't fall and hurt himself. Some of these 'attacks' could last for minutes, others hours. It depended entirely on the patient and what they had been through. Klaus kicked and screamed for around ten minutes but it felt like a lot longer. When he began to quieten and his shakes began to ease, she held him tightly in her arms. She didn't speak – all the men were different but with Klaus she found holding gently but firmly helped more than mumbling soothing words. When he finally stopped shaking and shouting he buried his face against his pillow.

"It never stops," he mumbled. She didn't know if he was talking to her or just mumbling to himself. He turned to face her, his face red, his eyes puffy from tears. She tentatively dabbed a cold wet cloth onto his burning forehead in an attempt to control his fever.

"What never stops?" she asked softly.

"The pain," he said quietly, closing his eyes. She had no idea if he meant the physical pain of his burns and wounds or the emotional pain he had been going through ever since he had woken up in this hospital. Maybe he meant both.

...

When Klaus woke, he was cold and shaky. His arms felt raw and agonisingly painful. His throat was dry, and his stitches itched. He resisted the urge to scratch them, his stomach stitches were swollen and bruised enough, and he certainly didn't want to make them worse.

He could vaguely remember the previous night, though it did feel dreamlike, in fact, nightmarish. He knew many other men did the same thing but it still made him feel embarrassed. He was a grown man and yet he would wake screaming in the night. Not only that, he hated the sympathy in the nurses eyes afterwards. He knew they all meant well and he was so thankful that they chose to spend their time helping people like him but the look in their eyes killed him. They felt sorry for him. He hated that. He was one of the lucky ones. He had come out of this with his life; there were others who hadn't woken up. Some never would. Some were blind and had lost limbs and were brain damaged. What was a few night terrors compared to that? He hated their sympathy because he didn't think he deserved it.

He propped himself up against his pillow and took a sip of water. The lad next to him, Stefan, hadn't woke up yet so Klaus just stared into space. There were no windows in the tent and he wasn't near one of the entrances so he had no idea what the outside looked like. Some people had been allowed outside to sit on the grass but Dr. Salvatore had ordered him to stay in bed. His stitches were already infected, going outside could mean they could get dirty and therefore worse. His fever hadn't broken, if anything, it was getting worse. He knew the doctor was right and he should stay in bed but that didn't mean it wasn't driving him any less crazy. He hated been cooped up and stuck in bed all day.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Caroline asked. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed her walk over. He smiled weakly at her. Her visits were the highlights of his otherwise dull days. She was funny and kind and, unlike the other nurses, she didn't look at him with the same sorry look in her eyes. She was good at hiding stuff like that. Not only that, she was beautiful. She had blonde hair which she always wore in a bun at the nape of her neck. She had pretty, bright blue eyes with green and amber flecks. Her smile lit her whole face up and was warm and kind.

"Perfect," He lied.

"You're a terrible liar," she smiled. She then ran through all the routine questions 'how do your arms feel?' 'Are your stitches still sore?' She sat down on the chair next to his bed. He lifted her arm to her, knowing what she was about to ask before she asked. Klaus couldn't bear to look at the hideous burns on his arms so instead he looked at her. He watched how her face didn't change as she dressed the horrendous wound, not even her eyes gave any hint of disgust.

"You know what might make feel better?" he began.

"No, what?" she said without glancing away from his arms.

"A few minutes outside," he pressed.

"You tell me this everyday," she said.

"I do."  
"Do you always ask your other nurses this?"

"I do."

"And what do they say?" she finished bandaging his arm and moved onto the other, slightly worse, one.

"They all say no," he stated.

"So what do you think I will say?"

"Yes?" he said with a slight smile.

"No," she sighed.

"Please, ten minutes, I just need some fresh air," he pleaded.

"You know what Dr. Salvatore said," she said. Klaus could tell he was begging to wear her down on the matter.

"It could make my infection worse or infect my other stitches…" he sighed. "I don't care. It's driving me crazy been stuck in here."  
"Fine, I'll talk to him," she huffed, against her better judgement.

"Thank you," Klaus beamed.

"I said I'll talk to him, I can't promise anything."

...

By afternoon, the day had brightened. There was still a chill in the air but the sun had come out. Klaus leaned back; basking in the warmth of the sun and relishing the chill that made him feel so fresh. He had almost forgotten how bright the outdoors was. He had forgotten what it was like to have sturdy ground beneath his feet and not deep mud.

"Thank you for talking to the doctor," Klaus grinned. Caroline was sat on the chair opposite him.

"It's alright," she said. It had taken a bit of a push but she had convinced Dr. Salvatore to let Klaus have a few minutes of fresh air. He had been reluctant at first but she had argued that his fever and infections weren't getting any better indoors so a little fresh air might be just what was needed. Besides, how much worse could it get? It wouldn't cure him but it would certainly cheer him up.

When she had come to tell him he could go and sit outside for twenty minutes this afternoon, his smile had lit his entire face up. For a moment, he didn't look like someone who was kept awake at night due to nightmares, who had a terrible fever and was ill from infected stitches. He didn't look like someone who had been fighting in a war and whose brother could be dying. For a moment, he looked happy. His eyes had shone and his face glowed. He didn't look ill, he looked normal. He looked handsome.

"It honestly means a lot," he said. He promised himself he would make this up to her. He needed this one thing and she had gone out of her way to get him it. She hadn't done it because it was her job; she had done it because she wanted to. It made him feel a little better knowing someone cared.

"You know, we should probably go back in now," she said. She wanted to let him stay outside for as long is he wanted but that isn't what Dr. Salvatore had agreed.

He sighed, "I guess."

...

When Caroline got back to her, Bonnie and Elena's tent, another bed had been set up. On the bed was a brown bag and a young girl stood talking to Elena and Bonnie. She wasn't in uniform yet and wore a green floral dress and had a darker green over coat. Her blonde hair hung on her shoulders in curls and she wore a beret that matched her dress. She was average height and had blue eyes. She had a familiar look about her.

"Care, this is a new volunteer," Bonnie said. "She's sharing our tent from now on."  
"Oh, hi," Caroline waved. "I'm Caroline."

"I'm Rebekah," the girl smiled. "Rebekah Mikaelson."

Caroline's eyes widened. Now she understood why she looked familiar. She wasn't identical to Klaus but they had a similar look. They both had blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes. But Klaus had said his sister was sixteen…

"Do you happen to have any brothers?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, four: Elijah, Finn, Kol and Klaus," the girl said with the same accent Klaus had.

"There is someone you should see."

* * *

_**Thank you so much for all you're reviews, follows and favorites**__**. It means so much to know people actually enjoy what I'm writing!**_

_**So, what did you think?**_

_**Is it any good?**_

_**I'd appreciate hearing any feedback you might have - positive or negative! :)**_

_**xo **_


End file.
